monstaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Now or Never
Now or Never is a song by South Korean boy group, Monsta X Lyrics Shownu, Wonho, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, Jooheon, I.M Romanization= wawawawa yeogiro jigeum dangjang nareul bonbadaya hae neon Right now now now now eolkmaein kkeuneul pureo jeonbu ssoda bueo You gotta live your own Y-O-L-O doel daero doera geurae Y’all keep calm and poppin’ Your own game Just do it hago shipeun geo hae (Do it now or never) ni maeumi kkeullineun daero hae (Do it now or never) You only live once huhoe eopshi sara jigeumi animyeon andwae (Just do it do it) Now or never Do it now or never (Now or never) Do it now or never Now or never Do it now or never (Now or never) Now or never ya inma nuga dwieseo maldeuri maneo da derigo wa i gwiyeoun geot eodil gamhi bareul deuryeononya naega ganeun gire wae deureoonya nae jugwaneun byeonhaji ana uh ttak hanbeonppunin insaeng I work forever Just do it hago shipeun geo hae (Do it now or never) ni maeumi kkeullineun daero hae (Do it now or never) You only live once huhoe eopshi sara jigeumi animyeon andwae (Just do it do it) Now or never Do it now or never (Now or never) Do it now or never Now or never Do it now or never (Now or never) Now or never nunchi bojima jeojilleo nogo bwa huhoehaneun geot bodan naeunikka jal deureo ni insaeng hanbeoniya nami wonhaneun geo malgo niga wonhaneun salmeul sara Nobody knows you than you Now or never Do it now or never (Now or never) Do it now or never Now or never Do it now or never (Now or never) Now or never Do it now or never (Now or never) Do it now or never Now or never Do it now or never (Now or never) Now or never Now or never |-| Korean= 와와와와 여기로 지금 당장 나를 본받아야 해 넌 Right now now now now 얽매인 끈을 풀어 전부 쏟아 부어 You gotta live your own Y-O-L-O 될 대로 되라 그래 Y’all keep calm and poppin’ Your own game Just do it 하고 싶은 거 해 (Do it now or never) 니 마음이 끌리는 대로 해 (Do it now or never) You only live once 후회 없이 살아 지금이 아니면 안돼 (Just do it do it) Now or never Do it now or never (Now or never) Do it now or never Now or never Do it now or never (Now or never) Now or never 야 인마 누가 뒤에서 말들이 많어 다 데리고 와 이 귀여운 것 어딜 감히 발을 들여놓냐 내가 가는 길에 왜 들어오냐 내 주관은 변하지 않아 uh 딱 한번뿐인 인생 I work forever Just do it 하고 싶은 거 해 (Do it now or never) 니 마음이 끌리는 대로 해 (Do it now or never) You only live once 후회 없이 살아 지금이 아니면 안돼 (Just do it do it) Now or never Do it now or never (Now or never) Do it now or never Now or never Do it now or never (Now or never) Now or never 눈치 보지마 저질러 놓고 봐 후회하는 것 보단 나으니까 잘 들어 니 인생 한번이야 남이 원하는 거 말고 니가 원하는 삶을 살아 Nobody knows you than you Now or never Do it now or never (Now or never) Do it now or never Now or never Do it now or never (Now or never) Now or never Do it now or never (Now or never) Do it now or never Now or never Do it now or never (Now or never) Now or never Now or never |-| English= Come, come, come, come, here right now You need to learn from me right now now now now Untie those knots Pour it all out You gotta live your own Y-O-L-O Just go with the flow Y’all keep calm and poppin’ Your own game Just do it, do what you want (Do it now or never) Follow your heart (Do it now or never) You only live once Live without regrets It’s now or never (Just do it do it) Now or never Do it now or never (Now or never) Do it now or never Now or never Do it now or never (Now or never) Now or never Hey, who’s talking about me behind my back? Bring them to me, you cuties How dare you step foot here? Why are you stepping on my path? My values won’t change One life to live, I work forever Just do it, do what you want (Do it now or never) Follow your heart (Do it now or never) You only live once Live without regrets It’s now or never (Just do it do it) Now or never Do it now or never (Now or never) Do it now or never Now or never Do it now or never (Now or never) Now or never Don’t be shy, just do it It’s better than regretting Listen, you only have one life Don’t do what others want Live the life that you want Nobody knows you than you Now or never Do it now or never (Now or never) Do it now or never Now or never Do it now or never (Now or never) Now or never Do it now or never (Now or never) Do it now or never Now or never Do it now or never (Now or never) Now or never Now or never Videos Category:Songs Category:THE CODE